


Glory Hole

by TeamAbaddon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, PWP, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbaddon/pseuds/TeamAbaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel and a Glory Hole and that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic about Dean and Cas and a glory hole so I wrote it. It's not the best thing I've ever written, either.

Castiel pressed the heel of his hand against his straining cock through his pants. The harsh fluorescent light of the restroom flickered, the buzz of electricity attempting to blot out the sound of Dean in the other stall as he moaned and whispered filthy words of encouragement every time Castiel ran his tongue along his cock through the hole in the wall.

Dean slammed his hips forward, his body colliding with the flimsy partition. Castiel relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose, eyes watering as he drew back to keep from gagging on the hunter’s cock. He slipped his hand into his jeans, taking himself in hand and pulling in time to the Dean’s thrusts.

The door to the restroom opened; Dean’s thrusts slowed, and for one agonizing moment Castiel thought he was going to pull away and call their session to an end. Castiel pulled off Dean’s cock, kissing the head and pressing his tongue against the leaking slit. Dean’s moan was muffled, probably biting on his hand, and Castiel almost let out a chuckle as Dean pressed forward slowly.

Castiel licked at the base of his cock, free hand coming up and wrapping around Dean to stroke him in time to his hand on his own cock.

It was filthy; the sound of the man pissing at the urinals reminding them where they were.

Castiel glanced up towards the ceiling, the tips of Dean’s fingers barely visible from where he was holding on to the top of the partition.

Dean twitched, hips pressing in against the partition as he came on Castiel’s hand and face. Castiel let out a low moan as he came in his pants, chest heaving.

Castiel released Dean’s cock and leaned back against the toilet in his stall, watching as Dean slipped free from the hole in the partition. He kept his eyes on Dean’s feet, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick the cum from them as Dean exited his stall.

With a thought the stall Castiel was in unlocked and Dean pulled the door open, stepped inside and sucked in a breath at the sight of Castiel wiping the cum from his face and sucking it from his fingers. He stepped forward, reached down and waited for Castiel to take his hand.

He pulled Castiel up, pushed him against the wall of the stall and licked at the angel’s lips. Castiel chased after Dean’s tongue with his own, their teeth clicking together from the force of their open mouthed kisses.

Dean hitched one of Castiel’s legs up around his waist and then the other, pressing his hips against Castiel to hold him up while closing the bathroom stall and locking it.

He fucked Castiel’s mouth with his tongue, biting at his reddened lips, and savored the taste of himself in the angel’s mouth. Sam would come looking for them soon; they’d left him alone in the seedy bar after overhearing one of the men mention the glory hole in the bathroom. But at that moment it was just them, and Dean was just fucking fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


End file.
